My Life as a Marauderette
by marauderette-mooney
Summary: I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day I died and the day I was reborn. I am Shelby amare aka. voldemorts first enemy and this is my story. better summary in side. please give it a chance. (has the greek gods) please review I take constructive criticism and use it well.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE: SHELBY P.O.V.: I still remember that day like it was yesterday. That day was the day I died and also the day I was reborn. You see I was killed by Tom Marvolo Riddle, now I think you refer to him as Lord Voldemort or for the scardy cats out there He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-who. Seriously some people are such cowards, well I guess thats what you get when your the heiress of Godric Gryffindor you act braver than most. Sorry getting off topic, the day I was reborn (day I also died) a person came and found me and took me away from my parents (well parent) it wasn't bad though I was muggle born and my mum died giving birth to me and my dad ran off when he found out my mum was pregnant. So the person took me away and put me under a spell so that I would stop aging at the age if 16. the day I turned 16 I was put to sleep because my memories had started to come back and were affecting my powers which was not good. The thing is that I didnt stay that way. My name is Shelby Amare also known as Voldemorts first enemy and this is my story.

A/N: Thank you for reading please comment. I like all comments as long there not mean or rude. I will update once a week and if I skip one week then I will post 2 the next week. Thanks again for reading, oh and i appreciate constructive criticism.

Love,

Shelby Amare


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: SHELBY P.O.V.: 'my memories have finally stopped flooding through my head at least most of them there are still things that I don't remember. I open my eyes t and a bright light starts to take up my vision. wait, I opened my eyes! I haven't opened my eyes in at least twenty years. wait I'm awake not good, not good at all! I have to get to Hogwarts! wait what am I wearing? shorts and a tank top oh well good enough. I need to get to Dumbledore before tom finds out I'm awake also.' I apparate in to Hogwarts, but more specifically the great hall. when people start to notice my presence it gets quite. "oi, people start talking again and stop staring at me or I'll hex your eyes into jelly", I said when everyone started to stare at me. when Dumbledore looked at me I saw him nod and I projected my thoughts into his mind saying, "how in merlin's pink spotted panties am I awake!" he just walked swiftly down to me and I heard him say in my mind, "I thought you would wake up soon I just did not know it would be this soon." "he doesn't know I'm awake again does he", I asked projecting it into Dumbledore's mind as we walked out of the great hall. as we got into the entrance hall he said, "I believe that he does not but we cannot be to careful. you will have to stay at Hogwarts until I am positive and we find you a safe place to stay. but for now lets get you sorted." "what year is it, no what is todays date. oh and why is the spell gone and will I age now. did you get the rest of the prophecy I think..", I said until he cut me off by saying, "it is October 31st, 1976. and I will let the sorting hat explain since only it knows the full prophecy and the other details. would you like to be sorted alone or in front of the school?" I looked at him dumbfounded then asked, "why do I need to be sorted again?" "don't you want answers to your questions", he said knowing the answer already. "yeah but. never mind I'll do it in front of the school I want to see their faces again", I said. "very well", he said summoning the old hat and walking back into the hall. as I started to follow him he said, "you might want to change into something else or you might get even more stares." I rolled my eyes, snapped my fingers and my clothes changed into a red and gold stripped long sleeved shirt, a pair of red boot cut jeans, with a pair of gold tennis shoes with moving lions on them in black. after I was satisfied with my clothes I walked back into the hall and into a crap load of whispers. I ignored the looks I got and walked up to the stool sat down on it as professor Dumbledore put the sorting hat on me for the 2nd time ever.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: SHELBY P.O.V.: 'Ah miss. Amare nice to be in your head again. it is still rather empty though not much in hear besides memories, thoughts, knowledge, questions, and still all of the Gryffindor qualities. would you like me to tell them your family relations after I answer some of your questions?' "yeah sure I don't care", I said aloud not caring that everyone in the hall can hear me. 'very well than, your awake because you will be needed very soon, yes you will start ageing again, and no I can not tell you the prophecy again you will have to remember it again. but I do have a bit of advice, there is a group of pranksters in this generation, not as good as you, but still very good. make friends with them and try to stop what is foretold in your prophecy in the future. if you fail there will be tragedy, loss, and death. they call themselves the marauders. one is a werewolf, be kind hearted towards him as I know you will be. one is a ,as you say, 'a player', don't fall into his traps. one is the leader and is trustworthy if you feel so, he will be a great ally and friend if you can get to him. lastly there is the rat, he is not to be trusted, he will betray the ones who trust him most. they are all Gryffindor's and they will trust you completely if you do what your heart thinks is right. always listen to your heart even if you mind thinks it is not right. you will need them later as much as they will need you. there is one last thing a girl the leader loves, befriend her and help her see the good things about him, also help her live. that is all I can say but it should help you. also be careful who you tell about your past and who you use your powers around.' then the hat said out loud, "well we have a true guest here a great person indeed. welcome back the heir of Godric Gryffindor in to the magnificent halls of Hogwarts and into Gryffindor house where she rightfully belongs. and watch out for this one she's not as innocent as she looks and she rightfully deserves to get back the title as 'the queen of quidditch'".


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: sorry I stopped writing for a while writers block, school, etc.. anyway I am so sorry I'm going to try to keep when I write regulated hope you guys forgive me)

"So what exactly have I gotten myself into, Remus", I asked. He laughed under his breath and said, "Well that guy you just kissed on the cheek is probably the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen and you have just become the biggest challenge on his list." "Ah interesting, is there anyway to get me off this list?" "Well not that I know of but I'll try to figure one out for you." "Why thank you kind sir", I said laughing. "Miss. Amare", I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw an older women in green robes standing behind me. I turned to Remus and said, "Videtur ergo mihi ad postea videbo vos." (a/n: translation= it seems I have to go I will see you later then bye) He nodded and walked away and I turned towards the woman as she said, "Miss. Amare here is your schedule and I am sorry to tell you that the Gryffindor 6th year girls dormitory if full so you will have to stay in the boys. Mr. Lupin, who you were just speaking to, will show you around the school and help you with anything you need help with." She was about to turn to leave but before she did she said, "Oh, and Shelby the headmaster would like to give you private lessons every Friday at 8:00 pm, starting today, to help you regain control of you extra abilities." With that she turned and left me standing there mind reeling thinking the dormitories are never full unless Dumbledore wants them to be so why would he want them to be full and what extra abilities?

AFTER DINNER (SAME NIGHT):

"Dumbledore told me that you were going to be sharing a dormitory with me and the other guys, any idea why", Remus asked me at dinner later that day. I looked up from the book I was reading about Greek mythology and said, "I have no idea I want to know too. he has been really confusing today. More confusing than usual and that's saying something, I swear that man talks in riddles." "Okay I am even more confused now. Um, hey I was wonder-" , he started to say until we were joined by his three friends. "hey love", said the one I had kissed on the cheek earlier winking at me. I raised my eyebrow at Remus and he rolled his eyes in response. I stifled a laugh as he pushed Remus out of the way to sit next to me. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 8 and I got up quickly saying, "Sorry boys but I have a date with the headmaster see you guys in the dormitory later." I walked away laughing at their faces as I heard the one with the glasses say, "She means appointment date not 'date' date right?!" When I got to the eagle that guarded the headmasters office I said the password and walked into the office without knocking. Immediately I regretted not knocking because I had walked in on a heated argument between Dumbledore and a man with dark hair, dark blue-green eyes and really weird clothes. (trust me i know weird clothes I'm like the queen of weird) "She is not safe here she needs to come back to Olympus were she belongs", I heard the man yell to Dumbledore. (at same difference) "I have told you many times Lord Poseidon it is her choice and her choice alone you nor anyone else can make her do something she doesn't want to do", Dumbledore replied calmly. "Um I think I should come back when there are less pissed off people in the room", I said as I tried to walk out of the room. (unsuccessfully I might add) "Shelby stay, there is someone you need to meet", Dumbledore said when I was almost to the door. "Shit I was hoping that that previous conversation wasn't about me", I muttered under my breath. I walked over to where Dumbledore and the man were standing and said, "sup my peeps." "she does this when she is trying to ease the tension in a room", Dumbledore said to the man. then he turned to me and said, "Shelby this is Lord Poseidon one of the Greek Olympians and your father."

(A/N: oh cliff hanger. I will update as much as I can)


	5. Chapter 6

"Um okay, I think I'll come back when you people regain your sanity", I said after a moment. "Shelby I know your upset but you need to give us a chance to explain. We did this for your safety, the gods have many enemies and when you find out that you are a demi-god, even more so a child of the big three, you are put in much danger. What was done was done to protect you", Dumbledore said calmly. "Save it for someone who actually cares. My so-called dad was a jackass who left my mom when she needed him the most. Because of him I wonder everyday why he didn't want me. My dad had over 16 years to come and find me but he never did! I'm sorry but you are no father of mine", I said saying the last part to the man. After I had said this they were both speechless so I turned to leave the room but as I did so I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and saw the man Dumbledore had said was my father had his hand on my shoulder and was looking at me with pleading eyes. "I know what I did was wrong and I wanted to be in your life I really did, I still do even now, but I was not aloud to I would have put you and your mother in too much danger. I also know you will probably never forgive me and I don't expect you to but please listen to me and let me explain", he said practically begging me. I looked towards the door then back at the two men standing before me then nodded saying, "Okay, explain then." And that they did, once we were all seated around Dumbledore's desk the man who was my 'father' began by saying, "When I met your mother a long time ago I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her. she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I hadn't known then that she was a demi-god and I'm not sure if I would have done anything differently if either of us knew tha-" "Wait she didn't know she was a demi-god", I said interrupting him mid sentence. "No she didn't know she was a demi-god now please don't interrupt me." "Hey I can interrupt as much as I want I'm the one who is letting you talk I don't have to listen you know!" "You are defiantly your mothers daughter", he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay just please let me finish the sentence at least." I nodded and he continued saying, "When both of us found out it was too late, she was already pregnant. None of the other Gods knew how you would turn out, you are the first of your kind. you have a demi-god mother and a godly father." "So that makes me 3/4 God right? How is that even possible?" He slapped his forehead exasperated and said, "Do i really need to explain that now? I was kind of hoping that your mother or someone else, uh, more qualified would be the one to have that conversation with you." "Huh wait what!? No no i know how just i though that you either were a Demi-God or a God, that you couldn't be in-between?" "Well technically you can't. when you're older you will have to make the choice of living life as a Demi-God or existing forever as a God. Don't think about it now wait until you have to make your decision you will find that your first choice will be the on that you will not regret. Would you like to know why you had to be put into the sleep and how you got there, also who was with you?" "Yeah sure and by the way i don't really remember much so you are probably gonna have to explain a lot" "Very well, you were put into the sleep so that you would be able to retrieve all of your memories from your previous life, you still won't get then for a while. It can be from a week to a month we have know way of telling how long it will be. You were put into the sleep by Hades under orders given by Zeus. While you were there one person left your side when he had a moment to spare; I cannot tell you who but i can guarantee that you will remember him very soon." "Wait, I have a boyfriend or something that I don't even remember?" "Not exactly, in your first life you two were 'lovers' he was there when you died. He also knows that you may find a new love and i think you may have already?" "What! No i don't love anyone like that. I don't even know anyone here or anywhere really!" Dumbledore stood up as he looked at me and said, "Love is a fickle think little one. You may love someone without even knowing it at first. Now It is getting late i think it is time for us to retire to our rooms and for lord poseidon to go back to Olympus. i shall leave you two alone. Goodnight to you both and it has been very nice to see you both again." My dad turned to me, looked me in the eye, and said, "I am so very sorry and i want you to know that I love you so very much and that I am extremely proud to be your father." I looked at him with tears in my eyes and threw my arms around him saying, " I forgive you and thank you for, well for finding me and being my dad." When we pulled apart I turned around and walked out and to the Gryffindor common room, but before I left i saw him smile with tears in his eyes and nod at me. When I got to the portrait hole i relised for the first time ever I actually had a dad.


End file.
